Torn
by Princess of the howling wolves
Summary: This is a story about Hawkkit, who has only ever been hated by many of his clanmates. It is time to discover the truth and the pain that goes with it. This is the first story I have done, so I hope I did well. I am planning to make more chapters.


**Hawkkit**

A sharp pain in my ear forced me awake. My still sleep-blurred vision makes it hard to see the pure white face of my sister, who sits in front of me, staring at me with her bright green eyes. "Finally!" She exclaims. "What do you want, Frost?" I ask, not bothering to hide my annoyance towards Frostkit. "There's one mouse left on the pile, and if you don't get it soon, Sparrowkit might steal it. Besides, it's already sun high. We let you sleep in because you were up all night, sleepwalking." She says. I nod. _So that's why my paws hurt._ I realize, finally noticing a dull ache in my paws.

I shivered as the cold air hit my fur. I look for the other kits. Frostkit is already by them. Skykit looks up and sees me, her eyes turning from bright to cold, the two of us have never liked eachother. Her silvery gray fur lies flat, but her blue eyes are hostile. My brother, Redkit, greets me as I approach. His red fur is bushed up, attempting to block out cold. Frostkit nods towards the freshkill pile, where Sparrowkit, one of oldest kits, is approaching the mouse. I run towards him and snatch up the mouse. Sparrowkits yellow eyes brighten. "Look who's up!" He says. "Mintkit has been dying to talk to you." He says teasingly. "Yeah, right." I mumble over the mouse. "You know Mintkit hates me, same as all the other kits." I feel sadness tugging at me, I didn't know why no one liked me, they just didn't. Frostkit and Redkit, my own siblings, simply tolerated me. Skykit and Mintkit hate me. Sparrowkit is really the only one of the kits who talk to me like he wants to talk to me. "I know." Sparrowkit says and immediately seems to regret it. "I mean, I know that Mintkit hates you." I watch him, silently laughing. _I don't see why he doesn't just admit that everyone hates me. Everyone knows._ I think. "Well, I don't hate you. Neither did Dawnkit." Sparrowkit says, giving up on attempting to recover his last statement, but to me this was worse.

I flinched, and Sparrowkit looks at me, the same look of regret on his face. Dawnkit had been my best friend. She was Sparrowkits sister and always lingered around us, I gladly accepted her as a friend. She meant a lot to me. Then one leafbare she caught greencough. She never recovered, and I know I won't either.

I light tap on my shoulder lifts me out of my thoughts Sparrowkits sad gaze meets mine. "I'm sorry." He says. I drop my mouse, "Not hungry." I say, and go towards the nursery, ignoring everyone until I am stopped by a light gray paw, it was either silverclaw or shadepelt. "What's wrong?" I hear a sympathetic mew. Relief courses through me Silverclaw stands in front of me, if it had been shadepelt, my ears would be clawed off for moping when I could be playing with my littermates. "Are the other kits ignoring you again?" She asks. "Aren't they always?" I retort, letting some anger towards the other kits out, leaving out Dawnkit. Silverclaw was the one cat who would listen. "It's like they think I'm invisible, or like I'm from another clan." _Like I would ever be part of anything but Thunderclan._ Silverclaw, who is usually ready with something reassuring to say, is silent for a moment. "Follow me." She says, leading me through camp. "It's about time you learned the truth."

"Truth about what?" I ask, confused, Silverclaw is silent. She stops us beside Lightstars den. "Wait here for a moment." She enters the den and comes out a moment later. "Come in." he says, beckoning to some cats behind me as well. I glance back and see Moonshadow and Blazeclaw, my parents, coming. Lightstar waits in the den. "Hawkkit!" She greets me warmly. "Moon, Blaze." She says to my parents. "Silverclaw has informed me that she wants you to know the truth." I feel a surge of aggravation at the word truth. "Truth about what?" I ask. "About why no one likes you." Lightstar says simply. My parents and Silverclaw wince, I feel crushed. I knew it was true, but it was different to hear someone else say it. "It's simple, really." Lightstar continues. "You see, we are willing to protect kits. However there were two cats struggling to get rid of one, leaving it in the center of all the clans. That was you, only a couple days old, your eyes weren't even open. You were brought back immediately, to be taken care of by Moon and Blaze for the time." Moonshadow gives me a weak smile and Blazeclaw stares at his paws. "We found the parents, each were met with in secret." I feel confused, my real parents didn't want me? The full situation finally sinks in. _Moon and Blaze aren't my parents, but then who is?_ Rage, sadness, and curiosity all fight inside of me as I continue listening.

"The cats names are only known by me, and no one else. They did not wish for everyone to know. They are Swiftwind and Mossfur." Moon and Blaze share a look of surprise and silverclaw looks shocked. "Swiftwind would never do that! Have you seen him at gatherings? He is always with Turtleshell, his mate!" Blaze nods. "Mossfur is my friend, she is always proud of her clan and trying to train Otterpaw well." Lightstar sighs. "Swiftwind took Turtleshell as a mate two moons ago, and Hawkkit is four moons old. Swiftwind did hat to lower suspicion when we announced the finding of Hawkkit. Mossfur is trying to prove herself, because she knows that her clan will find out someday." I look around, still confused I didn't know any of these names. Lightstar seems to notice. "Hawkkit, the reason the whole clan hates you is because the whole clan knows what I am about to tell you. You are the son of Mossfur of Riverclan and Swiftwind of Windclan. You do not have any thunderclan blood." She states, I simply stare, the whole world I know falling apart.


End file.
